Talk:Project Charart Draft
I'll contribute a charart c: Flamestar22 23:51, April 8, 2015 (UTC) I'll contribute too. Is this basicly drawing some one else's cat? And I'll create a base. Well, try. ★Darкsнïne★ 01:14, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Bases have already been created by several users. I think we should go with a vote on who's to use, though... ~Aquila Oh. I'm a little confused about what this is about. Is it creating your character with a charart base? ★Darкsнïne★ Yeah, sort of like that. You color in the 'base' the same as how your cat looks like. Just to have like a visual reference. Aquila's right, there are many and we're going to have to decide on one or more. We also needs charart specialists. Extreme critiques here. Ripple.of.mc 01:31, April 9, 2015 (UTC) If I can't do chararts well enough, maybe I could become a specialist.★Darкsнïne★ 01:38, April 9, 2015 (UTC) I've got a lot on my plate with the manga I'm working on and also the sudden burst of requests I've been getting, so I may not be able to do chararts but I can be a specialist if I'm accepted. Hold on, this is only a draft and is not going to have any chararts on it yet. Please remove any you have added so far, we need to collect the specialists first and get everything approved :P Ripple.of.mc 20:24, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Alright. I volunteer to be a specialist!~Darkshine903 20:30, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ---- Okay, for anyone who is interested in being a Charart Specialist, go over the form and requirements below. You must be able to: *Understand the basic/advanced areas of cat anatomy. (I am not saying that full anatomy should be used when creating a charart, but the cat should look realistic. No displaced or disformed parts, realistic paws, ears etc). *Give tips and honest criticism. (Don't be afraid to criticize anything, after all you are a Charart Specialist. If something doesn't seem right, go ahead and give the creator a heads up.) *Approve or disapprove chararts. (Before you do, make sure you criticize it instead of vaguely disapproving it, or give some tips to the author.) Notes: I am not sure if there is going to be a charart approval page, but that's all up to Dapple. If you're interested in being a Charart Specialist, please say so below! Ripple.of.mc 22:54, April 13, 2015 (UTC) ---- Hey ripple! I'm interested. I honestly am very criticizing, so I think this is a good job for me.~Darkshine903 I'm interested, since I can't make chararts. ~Aquila Didn't you already?~Darkshine903 02:23, April 14, 2015 (UTC) I made bases, not actual chararts. I've got too much on my hands for that. Maybe I'll start making chararts when all my requests are done. ~Aquila Ack! Still confused! I made a random example to see if this is a charart. This is just to see if I finally get the definition right. Don't judge because it is not real. And this is Aquila's base.~Darkshine903 03:05, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Chararts are like what you see on the character pages on the Warriors Wiki. So, yes, that except with a transparent background. ~Aquila Alright, both of you are accepted. Users can begin submitting their chararts. Ripple.of.mc 22:57, April 14, 2015 (UTC) I'm so sad... I can't do transparent due to my lack of real art tools. And may the specialists turn in chararts? If so, I would do one for all my characters. XD!~Darkshine903 23:00, April 14, 2015 (UTC) If I am allowed to, I made two chararts for two of my characters. One for Dark and one for ketrel. To be made page. Also, since I can't do transparent, I figured I could just do the background of the template. Blanks are supposed to be made first, short-haired and long-haired females and males. They've gotta be critqiued before used though. Blanks are used for every cat in a position (ex: I'd make Hawkshadow's warrior charart, apprentice charart, and kit charart by using the blanks created by a user and later approved. You don't make random lineart for them), so it's basically the same lineart over and over, with just a different coloring/gender/fur length/pattern.Silverstar 01:15, April 15, 2015 (UTC) I know. I was just testing out Aquila's blank. Works pretty well.~Darkshine903 01:17, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Need to be a charart specialist immediately. Honestly, I try to not critique anyone's art here but if I am allowed to for this especific thing, I must do it. I know my anatomy well enough, as well as many things and realism in colors and how to make the cat look much more real. So. My paw is up. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 03:06, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Can't you choose what you want to be as a founder? ~Darkshine903 03:17, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Just because I am the founder, it doesn't mean I can break the rules around here, do whatever I want without permission and have the highest rank above everybody else. I, in some form, represent each one of you because I am the founder. Even admins should treat their rank with respect. I would be giving off an extremely bad example if I just came here and said, "Alright, I am a charart especialist. No argument needed." Because then that would be unfair and it would mean everyone else can do it. So, even though I am a founder, I do not get to decide to do things that are already under the control of somebody else. Since Moth had founded this idea, he's in full control. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 03:22, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Ok. That explains a lot. And I haven't relized that because I am so freaking dumb. It is unfair. Thank you for teaching me something I never knew.~Darkshine903 03:46, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Alright, you're accepted Dapple. So, that makes 4 charart specialists (including me). We still need to comfirm which blanks/linearts we are going to use for the ranks. Ripple.of.mc 22:35, April 15, 2015 (UTC) So someone has to make a voting poll?~Darkshine903 20:45, April 16, 2015 (UTC) So I attempted to make a queen and kit blank based on my school pencil drawing. Sorry! ~Darkshine903'' 00:45, April 21, 2015 (UTC) '' Um, could I be added in as a charart specialist? I was previously one before I believe.. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 22:16, December 5, 2015 (UTC) This is a draft. It's outdated. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 00:13, December 6, 2015 (UTC)